Surprise
by PaigeySama
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru lemon one shot. Don't like rated M stuff? don't read. Smut/slash/yaoi/twincest. Dedicated to SuikaChan555


This is dedicated to the amazing and beautiful SuikaChan555 for being so god damned patient with me. Jeez, I took my sweet time didn't I? XD That's because I had no idea what to write. T^T my Hikaru and Kaoru ideas are running low. (Thanks guys. That's all you allow me to write!! X3) But finally I pulled something out of my ass and it's pretty cute. Not the best work I've done but I tried x3

Enjoy SuikaChan555!!! (and others)

* * *

Surprise

Kaoru Hitachiin LOVED surprising his brother as much as he can but lately his ideas were running low. That is until he stumbled across a manga by the name of Fruits Basket. He smirked as he read one of the volumes that gave him an idea and surely give Hikaru the time of his life.

He couldn't wait to see his brother's reaction so quickly began to construct his idea so it wouldn't leave his head. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. So with a big grin he snuck out of the room while his brother took a nap on the couch.

~** **~

Waking up, Hikaru felt confused. For the past few days he's woken up with no one around him and it really got him mad. What the hell was so interesting that Kaoru ran off to do? Honestly, he was more interesting than ANYTHING Kaoru had to do so where the hell was he?!

Hikaru got up and decided he needed to find where his brother was always disappearing off to. At first he asked around to the few maids to see if they have seen him, but NO ONE KNOWS WHERE HE WENT!! That was highly unfair.

Finally though, a maid walked out of one of the rooms while fixing her hair and dress and giggling. Hikaru raised his eyebrow so once she was gone he walked to the door and opened it.

Kaoru was there and he looked rather exhausted so Hikaru raised my eyebrow at him.

"Kaoru, what the hell are you doing?" He asked and Kaoru looked quite startled.

"Oh! Hikaru!" He grinned and jumped over to the slightly pouting Hikaru and knew that he was jealous because a girl walked out so kissed his brother tenderly on the lips.

"It's a surprise." Kaoru grinned and fisted Hikaru's shirt a bit with a grin. "But do me a favor and go do something, outside of our room for 20 minutes please. I need to set something up, ok?" Kaoru was smiling to sweetly for Hikaru to decline so sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ok..." He said slightly angry that he couldn't spend time with Kaoru after searching for him for around an hour. But soon he shrugged and walked away leaving Kaoru smirking and Hikaru slightly angry.

But Hikaru found himself in the gardens playing with the pedals that fell from the Sakura tree and rubbed them between his fingers and sighed. What the hell was Kaoru up to? It was driving him INSANE!!

Hikaru laid down and looked up at the sky and absentmindedly tugged out the grass from wherever his hand was resting. He couldn't take the boredom much longer so he grabbed his cell phone and looked at the time to see only 10 minutes have passed so he decided to go inside and make a few detours before going into his and Kaoru's room.

He walked through the kitchen and grabbed a snack and sat down on the living room couch for about 5 seconds before getting up and walking around again. He was bored to the point of tugging out his hair but then checked his clock and grinned to see that 25 minutes have passed so quickly jogged to the room and opened the door. But what he saw, was NOT what he expected.

Hikaru quickly walked in and closed the door and locked it before doing a double take at Kaoru.

"What... Are you wearing?" Hikaru asked breathlessly as he walked to his younger brother and Kaoru blushed cutely.

"Do you like it? I spent a few days making it perfect." Kaoru said with a smile and Hikaru nodded his head vigorously.

Kaoru was in a skirt. It was short and frilly. The sides came to a bit below his waist so it was just BARELY covering anything. The lace was sewn to the sides to give it some extra flare. The lace was white and the skirt was black. It was probably the shortest skirt I'd ever seen. The sides of the skirt were had ribbons making a crisscross pattern so you could actually take them apart. He also had a belly shirt like corset that gave his nice lean body more tone. He had cuffs on his wrists even though there was no shirt it was connected to and a tie draped around his neck.

He had silky lacy panties that was attached to a garter which happened to be attached to his fishnet knee-highs that actually came up a bit above his knees. About by an inch or so.

His shoes were black and more dressy than his usual shoes. They actually were girl shoes, well from what Hikaru could tell.

"Oh my god Kaoru." Hikaru inhaled sharply as he reached out and touched Kaoru's arm. "But what was with that girl that walked out of the room?"

"Sorry." Kaoru grinned. "I needed her to help me pin some things. I'm sorry it wasn't you but I needed this to be a surprise."

Hikaru's lips crashed on Kaoru's rather quickly and his hands cupped Kaoru's ass and rubbed it individually with each finger. Kaoru moaned into the kiss but pulled away and licked Hikaru's cheek slowly as he slid his hands up Hikaru's shirt and pinched Hikaru's nipples, loving the sight of Hikaru shiver by his touch.

"Get on the bed, bitch." Hikaru whispered huskily and Kaoru moaned slightly as he backed up until his thighs were met with the mattress and Hikaru pounced on him with a kiss and let his hands grope everywhere. He loved the feel of the outfit that seemed to resemble a school girls. God did he love his brother's kinky thought process. It sure did make sex more interesting. Hikaru was to lazy to think of new ideas but occasionally he had them. This was by far the thing that turned him on the most. Seeing his brother in a lacy black school girl outfit. He didn't think Kaoru would ever consider doing that but then again it was HIS brother.

"Damn it Kaoru." He groaned as he let his hard dick rub against Kaoru's through the cloth.

He pulled up the skirt slightly and was pleased to see the huge bulge in Kaoru's underwear and flipped him over as his hands caressed Kaoru's smooth ass.

"Oh god you don't know how much I love you." Hikaru whispered as he leaned over and licked the back cartilage on Kaoru's ear.

"I love you too." Kaoru said back and shivered as Hikaru's length was grinding against him as he was bent over. Right now both of them had some sort of cloth on.

"God Kaoru. I'm so fucking hard." Hikaru whimpered and slid down the underwear slowly and shivered as he felt his cock being released from his bindings.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said airily. "Please Hikaru I need you."

"Mmm, wait a minute I'm admiring you." Hikaru said and ran his hands all over Kaoru's exposed skin slowly. Loving the smoothness of it. Kaoru always had completely perfect flawless skin.

After a few minutes of that Hikaru finally decided to help Kaoru out with his problem and took off his pants and coated his erection with lubrication, same with his fingers.

Kaoru was used to being the uke but Hikaru could never just have sex with him. He always prepared him. He loved the reactions that he got with only his fingers but loved the reactions he got with his dick. Which were so much better.

Mainly he teased Kaoru since he's done this so many times before he knew exactly where Kaoru's magical spot was. But everything was so much better when Kaoru was in a school girl outfit.

"Hikaru. What's taking so long?" Kaoru whined and Hikaru grinned rather devilishly.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. Do you want something?" Hikaru asked, forging innocents.

"Yes. I want you so bad." Kaoru said and turned so he was on his back and wrapped his legs around Hikaru's neck and pulled him in a bit Making Hikaru purr.

"Mm. I didn't know you wanted it so badly." Hikaru teased and leaned it and nibbled at his younger brother's jaw line. "But you really seem to want it don't you?" He whispered into the eager boy's ear.

"Please Hikaru. Fuck me, please." Kaoru whined and Hikaru grinned and climbed on top of Kaoru, after disposing his shirt and slid inside him easily even though there was a certain level of tightness that no matter what happened, Kaoru always was hot and tight. Hikaru wasn't complaining though. Far from it.

Kaoru hissed and bucked his hips to Hikaru's. The sound of skin hit skin was soon echoing through the room along with Kaoru's cries. He was always more of the screamer than Hikaru.

Hikaru opened his eyes again after shutting them briefly to get a good look at his brother who's lips were parted with his eyes closed and a cute blush spread over his cheeks. His lashes were laying lightly against his cheeks and he looked like he was in total bliss. His beautiful appearance added on to the girly look he was trying to pull off which was really sexy too.

Hikaru fondled with the skirt so Kaoru knew it didn't go unused. That was the last thing he wanted. Especially since he wanted Kaoru to dress up a lot. He was a cute cosplayer.

"Ugh, Hikaru. Go faster." Kaoru said while looking up at his brother with his half lidded eyes.

Hikaru nodded and pushed himself roughly inside Kaoru making him yelp and a bit of pre-come to slip out of his slit and tickle him as it rolled down the side.

Hikaru quickly let his finger catch it as he was thrusting himself inside of Kaoru and spread it all around Kaoru's head and started to jerk him off while moaning loudly. Wanting more. The pleasure, even though he'd hate to say it, wasn't enough. He wanted more.

Then Hikaru began to get a little rougher and leaned in and bit down on Kaoru's neck who was used to his brother's lusty abuse so shivered at the touch giving slight grunts and moans.

"Hikaru." Kaoru whispered and Hikaru smirked as he bit down a bit harder and licked up the bruised area, tasting a bit of blood. He had hoped Kaoru wouldn't find out that he bit down that hard. But Kaoru just moaned a bit louder causing him to do that again several times.

Hikaru didn't like doing all of the work so slipped out of his brother who whimpered as he laid down. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru roughly and made Kaoru ride on top of him. He mainly did it so he could be lazy and get harder just by looking at his brother since it was easier this way. The skirt would slightly make sort of like a parachute type deal while he was sliding down Hikaru's cock and his fishnet stockings just looked so sexy on him.

He leaned in, continuing the grinding process and kissed Hikaru roughly. Hikaru's hands made it to Kaoru's hips and he pushed him down harder and let himself push in deeper getting a moan from both of them.

"More." Hikaru growled as he tried his hardest to make Kaoru go faster than he was. Kaoru, however was pretty persistent into making them go a bit slower just loving the reaction his brother gave him. "Please Kaoru. I need you." He begged and Kaoru leaned in and licked Hikaru's jaw line and up to his ear.

"Déjà vu?" He purred and Hikaru whimpered slightly so Kaoru decided that torture time was over and went at a fast speed making Hikaru smile slightly.

"Thank you." Hikaru grunted as he let his hips thrust upwards needing to be inside of Kaoru as much as he could fit.

Hikaru eyed Kaoru as his orange hair bounced in his movements along with the rest of him. Kaoru had that look again and it made Hikaru feel closer and closer to the edge as he pushed his hips up inside Kaoru hard and fast causing Kaoru to shriek out of surprise. Not that he minded of course.

"Oh god Hikaru. Do that again." Kaoru begged and Hikaru smirked and roughly grabbed the younger's hips while digging his nails into them slightly and with the same force, pushed himself inside Kaoru again.

Pretty soon Hikaru came and pulled out of Kaoru who wined and Hikaru smirked and shoved him to the bed and coated his finger with lube and pushed them into Kaoru's puckered entrance as his mouth closed around Kaoru's hard cock.

Kaoru let his head fall back and inhaled sharply as he felt Hikaru's finger rub against his prostate. He also craved the feeling of being more inside Hikaru's mouth.

Hikaru didn't complain as Kaoru bucked his hips so he was farther in Hikaru's mouth. He could feel Hikaru choking slightly but for some reason the tight feeling made him shiver.

Hikaru soon pushed some of Kaoru out of his mouth and bit at the head but not viciously. Just teasingly as he let his teeth graze the foreskin.

"Ohhh." Kaoru shivered not knowing what felt better.

Before he could even answer his own mental question he came in Hikaru's mouth and Hikaru pulled back after sucking out every last drop and kissed Kaoru tenderly.

"You look amazing. Did I tell you that yet?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru grinned sheepishly.

"I kind of got the picture." He admitted and Hikaru chuckled and sucked on Kaoru's jaw line as he rubbed Kaoru's thighs, smirking to himself when he bumped into any part of his brother's costume. He gave Kaoru another peck on the lips.

"Let's go again." He purred and Kaoru kissed him roughly.

"Were you surprised?" He whispered with a smirk after pulling away.

"Oh yeah. Now surprise me again."

* * *

If you liked it, review and thank SuikaChan555!!


End file.
